


A Piece of the Action

by ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours/pseuds/ThisIsMyTruthTellMeYours
Summary: There's a war going on. Harry Potter and other students were involved in a battle in the Department of Mysteries a few weeks ago. Five Ravenclaw students decide to go after their piece of the action. But they really had no idea how dangerous would it be.





	A Piece of the Action

_**Disclaimer:** _ _The ideas are mine, the characters are not._

* * *

_"I have to do this! And I will! Or I will feel ashamed of myself for the rest of my life. Whether or not you fought is what's gonna matter. And not just to other people, but to myself."_

_**Lincoln (2012)** _

* * *

They had been walking that dark corridor for hours now.

"What is that smell?

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You-know-who used this place. Could be anything."

"It smells like your socks, Michael!"

"Guys-"

That was Lisa's voice. She was standing farther away in an area so dark that Mandy stumbled on her friend and fell.

She screamed.

She had fallen into a pile of something wet and disgusting. A viscous liquid splashed her face, soaking her hair. It was putrid. She struggled to get away and when the boys finally focused their wands on her they saw it. Another scream.

Michael pulled the girl away from the pile of human organs. Hearts, intestines, lungs and bladders, soaked in blood and other bodily fluids. Terry held her hair as she turned to vomit. They covered their noses and stepped back as they noticed Lisa. She was still standing there staring at the vastness of corpses piling up ahead. There seemed to be something viscous over her feet.

"Oh, my God, this is creepy."

"It's disgusting, that's what it is!"

"It's just body parts, Terry."

"Lisa, come here!"

"Why are you standing there?"

"Tony?" Lisa called. "Terry?" She sounded scared "Guys, I think I can't see."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"This is so creepy."

"Lisa, I'm going to get you."

"What's this in my feet?"

"Just kick it away."

"No! Not in my direction."

"That's okay, Lisa, don't cry."

"I am not crying! I can't see! I want to get out of here!"

"Come with me. I've got you! Another step."

"What is this place?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"Guys-" It was Lisa again. Terry was holding her arms, helping her to walk. "Terry, I can't move anymore!"

"What?"

"I just can't. My legs hurt. My head hurts. Everything is burning!"

"Guys, she has a fever!"

"She's shaking!"

"Her nose is bleeding!"

"What's wrong with me?"

"We have to leave!"

"We're not leaving her behind."

"I didn't say that."

"Let me think, just let me think!"

Lisa was screaming and shaking uncontrollably now. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Lisa, you're going to be okay. Do you hear me?" Terry was asking the questions, but he wasn't the only one. Lisa was asking the same questions at the same time.

"Lisa, are you okay?"

"What's she doing?"

She doubled all of their voices. At first she murmured then she raised her voice.

"Lisa, stop!"

"What is this place?"

"Lisa? Lisa?" Terry was shaking the girl up. She looked at him.

"Lisa? Lisa? Stop that! Let her go!" They froze. Lisa and Terry spoke exactly at the same time. It was as thought they had rehearsed it, or, better yet, as though she was reading his mind.

"I was going to say that! Are you in my head? Apples! Pumpkins! Bananas! Purple socks! Where is my Lisa? What are you?" Terry had only said the first couple of sentences at the same time as the girl. Then Lisa started to anticipate what he was going to say. It was scary to watch.

Then she was silent.

It took a minute to speak again. And this time she turned to face them, as if she had regained her vision.

"I am not Lisa."

Her body fell down.

"Oh, my God!"

"Is she dead?"

"What is this place?"

"Don't touch that thing!"

"She's dead. I think she's dead!"

"We have to get away."

"Tony, what are we going to do? Anthony?!"

"Guys,..." It was Anthony, "I think I can't see."


End file.
